


Their Song

by AwesomeKickAss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKickAss/pseuds/AwesomeKickAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 1, but ignoring the ‘Phil-writting-on-the-wall-thing’ for reasons. Stark throws a party in order to celebrate SHIELD going back to being a non-terrorist organization, and the whole team attends. Inspired by this prompt by otpprompts: Imagine your OTP at an outdoor dance. Person A in your OTP hears a really catchy tune and tries to pull person B onto the dance floor with them, much to person B’s annoyance/embarrassment.  Person B finally gives in because they think person A is being adorable and starts dancing. They eventually have the entire party dancing and laughing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Song

He did it.

He had actually managed to rebuild SHIELD. The organization was a legitimate organization again.

To celebrate, Stark had thrown a massive party, withe every remaining SHIELD agent invited, plus all the Avenger, and basically anyone who had shown support towards SHIELD. 

The Avengers had found out about him coming back to life a month or two after Phil had become head of SHIELD. It was kind of hard to hide your ‘being alive state’, as Clint had called it, when you’re head of the organization they’re all devoted to. At first, they were all quite pissed, and more than a little confused, but by now, it was completely forgotten. They were just glad to have him back

He was enjoying the party. Everyone was chatting, talking about anything from Hydra to the cat they adopted last week. It was nice. The team was enjoying it too. He could see FitzSimmons debating with Jane Foster, Skye was having a nice talk with Sam Wilson, and Trip and Steve Rogers were recalling fond memories about Trip’s grandfather.

Suddenly, Phil eyes lay on Melinda May, standing in the corner, drinking a martini. She wasn’t being very social, which was not unusual for her, but she didn’t seem bored. Phil had to admit she looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing. It hugged her curves perfectly.

He walked over to her. “Enjoying the party?” he asked. She smirked. 

“It’s okay. You?” she asked. He smiled, and leaned on the wall, next to her.

“I like it,” he said.

“Of course you do. Captain America is here,” she teased.

He chuckled. “Yeah. And technically, he works for SHIELD, so I’m his boss now!” he exclaimed.

“Maybe you should order him to sign you collector cards,” she said.

“Maybe I should,” he said. He had gotten them back from Maria, and he was infinitely grateful.

She smiled at him. Suddenly, the song that was playing ended, and a new one started. Phil recognized it as soon as he heard the words “you put the boom boom into my heart”. 

“Hey! That’s our song!” he exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow. “Wake me up before you go go is NOT our song!” she announced

“Of course it is!” he said.

“No, you just got drunk and started singing it, and I had the misfortune to be there. Seriously, you sounded like a whale!” she said.

“It’s our song!” he argued. She gave him a look. “Come one, dance with me!” he said, deciding to make her enjoy the party.

“What?” she asked.

“You heard me!” he said, grabbing her hand a pulling her.

“You cannot be serious!” she said, trying to get him to let go of her hand. If it were anyone else, they’d let go immediately, because they’d know that Melinda May is not to be messed with, but this was Phil, he knew her like the back of his hand, he knew she’d never be really cross at him.

“I am!” he said, pulling her towards the center of the room.

“Ugh, fine,” Melinda said, rolling her eyes, but he could tell she found this funny.

He started dancing, and she followed his lead, although a little hesitantly. Soon enough, everyone started dancing too.

After a little while, the dance floor got a little crowded, and they both walked off. They went out onto the Stark Tower balcony.

“Like the view?” asked Phil.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” said Melinda, leaning on the balustrade. 

“You enjoining the party now?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Hmm, I guess so,” she said. 

“You guess?” Phil asked.

“It could be better,” she said, looking at him cheekily. 

“Oh yeah? How so?” he asked.

“I can think of one way,” she said, smirking, before grabbing his collar and kissing him.

“Wow,” Phil whispered, once they parted.

“There, much better already,” said Melinda.


End file.
